Legends Vol 1 1
, but he is stopped by Wally West as The Flash. West is haunted when bystanders compare him to the previous Flash, his deceased mentor Barry Allen. Returning home to Titans Tower, Wally finds Changeling watching reporter Billy Batson on TV. The interview is a pundit named G. Gordon Godfrey, who is declaring that superheroes are a public menace. Wally tells Changeling that he is worried he cannot live up to the legend of The Flash. Despite this, he refuses to change his name, because he won't let the legend die. There is a blackout at the WHIZ-TV station, and Billy Batson goes to investigate. Batson speaks the magic word "Shazam," and a bolt of magic lightning transforms him into the fully grown superhero Captain Marvel. It is revealed that Gordon Godfrey is actually Glorious Godfrey, and he engineered this. The studio is terrorized by a giant villain who calls himself Macro-Man. Captain Marvel attacks Macro-Man, but Macro-Man holds him in a powerful grip. To escape this grasp, Captain Marvel speaks the word "Shazam" to become Billy Batson again. The magical lightning bolt strikes Macro-Man, setting him on fire and killing him. Billy Batson is horrified to realize that he accidentally murdered someone. ]] In the Pentagon, Colonel Rick Flag is called in to see Amanda Waller of Task Force X. Flag had himself assigned to Task Force X, but he is shocked by Waller's plans for the program. Waller explains that she does not care about his feelings as long as he does his job. Flag tells her that no man on Earth could do the job better, and he has never allowed his personal feelings to get in the way of his duty. Waller tells him that Task Force X might be needed sooner than they thought. Cosmic Boy has lunch in a 20th Century diner, on vacation from his home in the 30th Century. The diner is destroyed by Brimstone on his rampage. Cosmic Boy tries to battle Brimstone by using his magnetic powers to create a giant cage. This does not work, because Brimstone instantly evaporates metal on contact. Cosmic Boy is thrown to the ground. Firestorm finally arrives with help, having called in the Justice League of America. This group includes Elongated Man, Gypsy, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Vibe, and Vixen. Macro-Man's lifeless body is found, and bystanders recognize Captain Marvel as the killer. This was a set-up, but Billy Batson believes his negligence was responsible for the death of another human being. Billy Batson decides that he must never become Captain Marvel again. Darkseid observes this and laughs, having destroyed his first legend. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * ** , , , , , Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Doreen Day * * Infinite Man * * Validus Locations: * * ** *** * ** *** Wall Street ** *** ** *** * ** *** * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the first Post-Crisis appearance of Captain Marvel. DC Comics provided a Post-Crisis origin for Captain Marvel in the 1987 Shazam!: The New Beginning four-issue limited series, although with its connection with the Legends mini-series, it seems to present conflicting information about Billy's whereabouts, stating that he is working for KWHZ in San Francisco. His retold origin remained as a part of the official DC canon until 1996 when the The Power of Shazam! graphic novel retroactively provided him with an entirely different history. * Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium stated the events of Shazam!: The New Beginning took place on Earth-85, a depository for non-canon New Earth stories retroactively making The Power of Shazam! the formal history of New Earth Captain Marvel | Trivia = * Cosmic Boy and his wife Night Girl are usually seen as member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. They are in the 20th Century because they borrowed a Time Bubble from Circadia Senius at the Time Institute to go on vacation. * Changeling mentions watching a "McLean Stevenson retrospective" as Wally West enters the rec room. For M*A*S*H fans, he is the actor who played Col. Henry Blake in the television series. * The Flash mentions that he is no longer fast enough to outrace a bullet. However, he is still fast enough to swat them aside. * Changeling suggests several new names for The Flash including , Speed Demon, and Charlie Hustle. | Recommended = | Links = * }} Category:Justice League Detroit/Appearances